Beautiful Surrender
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Christie Wagner was born to Storm and Nightcrawler. She was born with both of their powers and somehow managed to acquire her godfather’s, Logan, power of healing. More inside...summary inside! OC Characters and others!


Christie Wagner

Age: 17

Nickname: Chaos or Knuckles or Chris

Abilities: Blue skin (like Nightcrawler's) that doubles as her uniform, transportation (like Nightcrawler's), weather control, and healing ability.

Occupation: Average High School Student

Christie Wagner was born to Storm and Nightcrawler. She was born with both of their powers and somehow managed to acquire her godfather's, Logan, power of healing. Storm and Nightcrawler were put into comas after a long battle only two years after Christie was born. So, Logan has raised Christie for at least 15 or so years of her life. She is very close to Logan and knows about her mother and father's situation. Now as she is about to turn 18 and enter her senior year at Xavier's School for Mutants, her father wakes up and the bond between them is instant.

She has a lot of close friends who she has known all her life because of their connections to Logan and her father. Blue Steel (or Dean Steel, also the son of the guy from the second x-men movie who escapes with the children, Riley, and his mother, Amber, is a woman who controls animals), an 17 year old guy who can turn his body into a protective shield of blue steel (his skin basically turns into steel) and also control animals, he is her closest guy friend and the guy who likes her, but she doesn't like him back, but he finds love through Laurie.

Aqua (or Travis Phoenix, also the son of Jean and a blonde guy, named Hale, she meets and falls in love with who has control of the ocean), an 17 year old guy who controls waves and water and also has powers like his mother (basically the mind connection thing) and also the power to levitate things, himself, or people, and is her crush (and she is his crush) and other very close guy friend. Travis often surfs, wake boards, jet skis, and body boards with Christie because the school is now in a place near the ocean and they can surf. They also live across the street from each other and often are staying the night at each other's houses.

Jinx (or Laurie Rogue, also the daughter of Bobby and Rogue), an 17 year old girl who has the power to play mind tricks on people (basically she can trick people but if she's in battle she can make her tricks turn into animals that become real or tornados that become real or etc.) and also can make ice with her breath, hands, touch and etc., and also can take other mutants powers for a short time, but without hurting them, who is her best friend and knows everything about her. Now the group enters school, with more than just school work and passing tests on their minds.

Summer Days

"Trav, come on. Make me some waves, please?" Christie Wagner asked of the guy next to her. Her short dark brown hair blew in the wind and her dark green eyes pierced through the 17 year old spiky blonde haired and blue eyed guy's tanned skin. She held her boogie board and shook a little in her blue bikini. Christie saw Travis Phoenix shaking his head at her.

Christie slowly put her head down and then Travis moved over to her side and touched her shoulder softly. She looked up to see his eyes literally swirling around in circles and glowing the most beautiful color of blue you could ever imagine. She smiled and turned to see the clear blue ocean begin to make waves that were just the right height to body board on. As soon as Travis' eyes stopped glowing and swimming, they both ran through the sand and to the ocean.

While up on the back patio of Christie's house sat her father, Kurt Wagner, her godfather, Logan, Travis' mother, Jean, and Travis' father, Hale. The adults watched the two teens as they body boarded and skimmed along the ocean. Then Jean gasped as she watched her son grabbing Christie's hand and lifting her high into the air. Christie was laughing and yet Jean yelled in her mind at her son to put Christie down. Suddenly Travis did as he was told and came in with one of the waves. Christie was right behind him and they grabbed the towels they had thrown nearby and laid them on the ground.

'_I can't wait to see Dean and Laurie. How about you?'_ Christie thought to Travis as they lay bathing in the beautiful sun. Travis looked at Christie and smiled to him self. He thought hard and then sent her his answer.

'_No I can't wait. You know Dean is supposed to like Laurie this year, right?' _Travis's face showed sympathy for Christie. Christie just shook her hair and laughed out loud at his comment. It was well known that Dean had had a crush on her since they had first met and she knew it. She just never wanted him. She had wanted one guy her whole life and that guy was obviously Travis. The guy lying next to her and the guy sitting there with his blue eyes almost undressing her. From the moment she saw him moving in across the street to the moment she was introduced to him. She really had a huge crush on Travis.

'_Yeah, I know Trav. It doesn't really bother me in the least.' _Christie said and threw back her head and lay back down. They remained silent for a few more minutes before Travis finally spoke. He had no problem getting girls. He was one of the most popular boys and he was on the football team and wrestling team. They were all state and national winners. But the fact was that lately he had been seeing Christie in a different light. She was growing and he more than just wanted her. He had a distinct need to be with her.

On the other hand, Christie was not popular or unpopular, she was friends with everyone. No one hated her and everyone loved her to death. She was sweet, kind, caring, a good listener, and pretty smart for her age. She often tutored Dean, Laurie, and Travis so they would pass their finals and other tests. She loved living where she did and she had no hate towards anyone. But then again she was one of the girls all the guys wanted and all the girls wanted to know.

"Well, what do I get for doing the waves and the levitating thing for you?" Travis asked her as she lay next to him. She turned to face him and propped her self on her elbow and stared at him. Her eyes were turning a dark blue and she smiled sweetly. Her thoughts were swimming and rushing around. Travis couldn't catch anything she was thinking. But he had a feeling that he knew what she was going to do.

Christie moved closer to him and he smiled at her as she moved so that one arm was holding her up on each side of his athletic body. She had her body pressed against his side and then she moved even closer to his face. She saw him close his eyes and then she lingered right above his lips. She waited until he opened them and then moved closer. Their lips were barely touching and both of them could feel the electricity and were getting goose bumps. Then Christie felt Travis' hand stroking her cheek and she smiled with her eyes closed.

"You know you're beautiful when you're smiling." He whispered in her ear and she laughed and felt him placing kisses on her cheeks and then he kissed her right on her lips. They felt like velvet and tasted so sweet. She giggled against his lips and to her he felt smooth, but just a little rough. They rolled so he was holding her wrists down and she was comfortably under his body. He was placing kisses on her neck and trailing down to her collarbone. Suddenly, Travis felt Christie pulling at his hair and he came back up to her face and smiled at her.

"If there was one person I wanted to do this with first, it was you." She said before she pulled his head down and they kissed. Then he felt her tongue moving across his lips, asking for entry and he opened his mouth to meet her full on with a passionate kiss. As they separated for air, Christie whimpered.

"Did I hurt you, Chris?" Travis asked Christie and she shook her head and a devilish grin appeared on her lips. Travis closed his eyes and looked in her mind. He knew where to search and she revealed her thoughts to him immediately. She knew what to do to make him do anything for her.

'_I want another one, Trav. Please.' _Christie's thoughts came to him and he opened his eyes. They began to flash and glow. Christie saw this and her eyes did the same thing. They turned a dark blue and sparkle. Christie could hear the waves crashing and she stopped and turned to look with Travis at the huge waves he was producing. It was all because of Christie though. She had that effect on him.

"Now that deserves a standing ovation, Travis." She smiled to him as he rolled from off her and she moved closer to him. She looked at him and laid her head against his chest. They began to laugh at that comment and then Travis played with her hair and the waves soon died down and Christie fell asleep. Her breathing matched his breathing, as did their heart beats. It sounded so beautiful and peaceful.

'_Travis, it's time to go inside. You both have school tomorrow.' _His mother was calling him through her mind. He liked it that they could do that and fight without even talking or anything. They didn't always get along because his mother could read his thoughts or enter his mind at anytime without warning.

'_She's sleeping, mom. I'm going to take her inside and stay the night. Is that okay?' _Travis asked his mother and he saw her nod from the patio and then she disappeared. Travis slid from underneath Christie carefully and picked her up, wrapping her in the towels and he began to walk. His bare chest was shivering, but he didn't care. Soon he was at the back sliding glass door and Logan opened the door. He stepped inside and Logan smiled at him. He stood in front of Travis in his white t-shirt and jeans with his slightly graying brown hair. He still had some spunk and fight in him though. He wasn't that old yet.

"Be good to her." Logan simply stated and Travis nodded, and then walked up the stairs and into Christie's room. As he laid her down, she snuggled against her bed and then moved. Travis grabbed a shirt of his laying nearby and then woke Christie up. He stroked her face as she began to open her eyes. She giggled, sat up, stretched her arms out and then looked at Travis warmly.

"Pajamas I guess and since I don't feel like moving maybe you'll get them for me." Christie said to him and he nodded and stood. Travis walked over to her dresser and kneeled down. He knew her room from top to bottom. He reached in and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He threw them to her and then remained facing away from her. She quickly changed and was in the bed.

"Alright, let's go to sleep, Trav." Christie said to him and he turned and smiled a brilliant smile at her. As he got in the bed with her, she turned to face him. Her face glowed with happiness and love. He saw the questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Travis asked her softly while using one of her nicknames. She was known as Knuckles for a reason. If a guy tried to make a move on her and she didn't want him to she would let loose. She could really lay someone out. Christie thought for a moment before she worked up the courage to ask him the question.

"Are we boyfriend, girlfriend now Travis?" She asked him cautiously and he looked at her skeptically as if she was asking a dumb question. She played with the strings on Travis' shorts and he took her hands in his and kissed them. She looked up and he smiled at her again. She returned the smile with just as much warmth.

"Only if you want to be, Chris. You know I would love that." Travis said to her while stroking her face and she nodded. He nodded back. That was all they needed. Christie snuggled up next to Travis and he put an arm around her. Soon they lay sleeping as Kurt and Logan looked in on them. Kurt was smiling. His little girl was really growing up and he was happy he was here to witness some of it. He felt a little sad that his wife wasn't here to see it, but she was watching and he prayed that she would wake up soon.

"Summer love looks like it's going to carry into high school love." Kurt whispered to Logan and he nodded as Christie smiled in her sleep. Travis' grip tightened on her and she curled up closer to his chest. She really liked Travis. But that had already been established. In fact, one could almost say that she loved him.

Alright, so this is my newest story! I am planning on writing more! This is only the first chapter! So tell me what ya'll think! Until next time!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
